Blocks, such as retaining wall blocks, are frequently used in landscaping. Some typical blocks include tongue and groove configurations that easily stack to provide a sturdy wall. The blocks are manufactured in a variety of sizes to accommodate various landscaping applications and designs. The blocks may be manufactured from a variety of materials.
One such material includes ready mix concrete. Often excess ready mix concrete is returned from commercial or residential construction projects and dumped on the ground for disposal purposes. One solution in addressing this waste problem is to use the excess material in the manufacture of retaining blocks.
A formed block, apparatus and method of making the block using returned ready mixed concrete is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/788,836, which is herein incorporated by reference. The method of manufacturing discloses an advantageous use for returned concrete. The returned concrete is poured into a block forming device to form large blocks for use in landscaping applications. The forming device includes four hinged doors secured to a bottom platform. Concrete is poured into the cavity formed by the doors and bottom platform. After the concrete cures for about 10-14 hours, the doors are pivoted outward and the hardened block is lifted from the device. In this arrangement, only one block can be produced within the curing time period of 10-14 hours.
Improvement has been sought with respect to such forming devices and methods of manufacturing of these large retaining blocks, generally to better accommodate production quantity and efficiency, and reduce the equipment cost associated with increasing production quantity.